An engine draws in air through an induction system and combusts a mixture of the air and fuel within cylinders to drive pistons and generate drive torque. Exhaust gas resulting from combustion is expelled from the cylinders into an exhaust system. An exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system selectively recirculates a portion of the exhaust gas from the exhaust system to the induction system. Benefits of EGR include reduced nitrogen oxide (NOx) emissions, reduced pumping work, and the ability to operate the engine with dilution to air/fuel ratio. Conventional EGR systems utilize pressure sensors (e.g., an EGR valve delta pressure, or dP sensor) to identify an EGR flow direction, but these systems are unable to detect leaks in the EGR system. Undetected leaks in the EGR system could result in decreased performance and/or increased emissions due to the untreated exhaust gas being released into the atmosphere. Accordingly, while such EGR systems work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.